Kamisama Kiss One-Shots
by fanwriter1245
Summary: A series of one-shots at various places of Kamisama Kiss. Any requested one-shots are welcome. I will do my best to satisfy! Featured pairings: KuramaxAmi, MizukixHiroko, and of course, TomoexNanami
1. Unconventional Meeting

**A look into the minds of Kurama and Ami as Ami thanks him for saving her from the yokai in the locker room.**

* * *

Kurama was not happy. _No one_ was looking at him! Him! The biggest star in Japan! Why wasn't anyone even looking in his direction?!

 _Are you kidding me?_ he fumed. _Not a single person is fawning over my presence?! This superstar's presence?! What a pity._

"Kurama!" a girl's voice yelled from down the hallway.

As Ami ran down to the chemistry room, her heart was pounding in her chest. Nanami had actually talked Kurama into meeting with her! She was about to talk to the same handsome superstar who had kissed her on the cheek only a few days ago. Her face still turned red whenever she thought about it…

"Hm?"

"I'm so sorry I'm late! My teacher wanted me to help her after class and I couldn't get out if it!"

Ami looked around for a moment. She didn't see Kurama anywhere. Nanami _did_ say he would agree to meet her, right? So where was he?

Kurama looked at the girl in front of him who didn't see him either. _Seriously?_ he thought angrily. "Here!"

"Ah!" Ami squealed in surprise at his sudden presence.

She quickly placed her hands over her mouth, a blush coming to her face. He had actually come…

"The other day…" she started quietly. "Thank you for helping me. I never got the chance to thank you so, yeah, thanks for that and for taking the time to meet me here."

"Hmm…" Kurama smiled a little as he put his finger to his lips.

This girl was pretty cute. He wasn't sure he could ever remember a time someone genuinely thanked him for something he did. Most people were too busy squealing incoherent praises and requests for marriage. There was just one problem…

"Sorry…who are you again?" he asked her.

Ami blanched in embarrassment. Those words echoed in her head.

 _Sorry…who are you again?_

He didn't know who she was! He didn't remember anything about saving her which meant he must not remember that kiss either! She felt so stupid. Why would someone as cool and popular as Kurama even remember her? The only reason he was here at all was because Nanami told him to be here.

She didn't matter to him.

"Nobody!" she cried as she turned and began running down the hallway to get away from him. She accidently tripped and fell face-down on the floor, her skirt flying up to expose what was underneath. White underwear with a big red strawberry on it.

Kurama's eyes widened for a moment. He had not meant for that to happen.

Strawberry…

Didn't that weird yokai from the locker room want to lick someone because she tasted like strawberries?

Now he recognized her. This was that girl he had saved from the yokai. And then he had kissed her on the cheek to keep her quiet. She had blushed pretty bad afterward. Not that he blamed her. Who wouldn't want a kiss from the great Kurama?

He felt kind of bad for not recognizing her when she went out of her way to thank him for rescuing her.

"Owie," Ami groaned as she sat up.

As if her day couldn't get any worse, a sickening voice behind her yelled, "Dude, we totally just witnessed another panty shot!"

Ami frantically turned around as she pulled her skirt down. "Huh?! Isobe?!"

"You wear strawberry panties just like a little kid would! How old are you?!"

The poor girl wailed in humiliation as Isobe and his friend began laughing and harassing her. Why of all people did _Isobe_ have to be in the hallway now?!

"Strawberry panties!" Isobe teased. "Starting today, I'm going to be calling you 'Strawberry-Panties-Nekota!"

"Please stop it!" Ami cried.

"Cut it out," Kurama said firmly from behind them.

The two boys immediately tensed at the sound of his voice and all of the teasing quickly stopped.

"So you two morons finally saw a girl's underwear. Big deal."

They slowly turned around to see the very angry and intimidating superstar.

"Kurama looks mad," Isobe's friend mustered out.

"Oh, hey," Isobe added.

They quickly ran off down the hallways stairs. "Gotta run!"

Kurama looked down at the poor girl sitting on the floor in mortification. "Miss Nekota, correct?"

Ami looked up at him shyly, her eyes still glistening with embarrassed tears. "Yeah…?"

Kurama had seen a lot of girls cry in the past when they met him. But this was different. She wasn't crying because of him. This girl was crying because she had just been relentlessly teased by a couple of perverted jerks. It sickened even him.

He hated seeing girls cry.

He knelt down to her eye level and gave her a kind smile. "May I ask for your first name?"

Ami's eyes widened a touch. He wasn't going to tease her. He had just defended her from Isobe and his friend. That was twice now he saved her.

His smile looked so…genuine. He looked a lot different from the guy she always saw on stage and on TV. He looked…like he actually cared about her.

"It's Ami…"


	2. Numbers

**Mizuki goes into town to buy groceries and runs into someone very unexpected.**

* * *

Mizuki was getting much better with his job as a familiar. Nanami didn't yell at him as much anymore…but he still got into daily fights with Tomoe. He couldn't help himself. That fox got on his nerves. Half the time he didn't even know why.

He had spent a lot of time accompanying Nanami into town so he could understand how the human world worked. The last time he had tried to go it solo had not gone well…

He was almost certain he still had bruises from the beating Tomoe had given him for spending all of the shrine offering money on a sticker. Nanami hadn't been too happy either, and that was almost worse. He absolutely hated to see Nanami upset or angry.

However, by now, he had learned enough about the human world to make visits on his own. Well, he could at least buy groceries on his own. Neither Nanami nor Tomoe trusted him enough to do anything else yet. But in time, they would learn to. He was sure of that.

For now, he would just have to prove himself by getting the groceries yet again. He once again consulted the list Nanami had given him: milk, cheese, bread, and a few snacks.

He quickly bought all the items and was just exiting the store when he crashed into someone.

"Oh, goodness, I am so sorry!" the girl he had run into exclaimed.

Mizuki quickly began grabbing all the spilled groceries and stuffing them back into the bags. Hopefully, Nanami wouldn't notice anything wrong with them.

"You could watch where you're going…" he grumbled.

"You all right, hon?"

There was something really familiar about that girl's voice. He looked up after grabbing everything and recognized her immediately. She was that girl from the time he had gone into town by himself! The one who had stayed by his side when he fallen ill!

"Hey, wait a minute, I know you," she said to him. "You're that guy from the wrap party. You flew off on a huge white snake! What are you doing here?"

"Buying groceries for my lady and mistress," he mustered out. Had she always looked so…beautiful? And he didn't remember her thick accent sounding so cute.

"A man who can travel on a white snake is buyin' groceries?"

"Well, the last time I went into town didn't go so well."

"Yes, I recall."

"So I'm trying to ease my way into the world of humans."

The girl didn't seem the least bit fazed that she was talking to someone who had previously flown off into the night on a reptile or that he had just basically told her he wasn't human. "I've always wanted to see you again so I could thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"That drink you gave me helped that old bag I was workin' for be a lot nicer to me. She helped me get some actin' gigs, and now I'm starrin' in a TV show startin' next week."

"Wow. I'm glad everything worked out for you."

"It probably wouldn't have gone so well if not for you. You really helped me out."

"You helped me out first." The girl smiled at him, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "You know, I don't think I ever caught your name."

"OH!" she squealed in embarrassment. "I am so sorry! How rude of me! My name is Hiroko. And you are?"

"Mizuki."

"Mizuki…I like that name."

"Thank you. I like Hiroko."

The blush deepened, and it made Mizuki smile. He wasn't sure he had ever made a woman blush before. Certainly not Nanami.

"I'm sorry for keepin' you," Hiroko smiled. "I should let you go."

"No…it's fine. Really."

"I'll tell you what." She took out a small piece of paper and quickly jotted something down on it. "Let's meet again sometime soon. I'll help you learn your way around everything since I'm much better at it now than the last time you saw me."

"Okay."

"Bye, sugar!"

Mizuki quickly ran back to the shrine to deliver the groceries he had bought. "Hey, Nanami?" he called.

Nanami appeared at the end of the hall. "What is it?"

"What am I supposed to do when a girl gives me a set of numbers?"

"WAIT, WHAT?!"


	3. In Sickness and in Health

**After returning from Kurama Mountain, Nanami has a massive hangover from eating too many sake buns, and Tomoe cares for her.**

* * *

Visiting Kurama's home was fun after everything was said and done. Once the whole Sojobo mess has been cleared up and Jiro understood that Nanami cared for him but not romantically, things had gone rather well. And the banquet had so much delicious food.

Unfortunately, the only thought on Nanami's mind was how sick she felt as she vomited into the toilet again.

Tomoe sighed as he held back Nanami's hair. Ever since this morning, the girl had been extremely ill from accidently having too much sake the night before on Kurama Mountain. They had spent all day in the bathroom. This was certainly a new experience for him. After all, gods did not get ill from sake.

He tied her hair up into a bun for her to keep it away from her face.

Ever since he had come to the startling realization that he loved Nanami, he looked at her with new eyes. Right now, as she emptied the contents of her stomach, he wasn't disgusted. In fact, he was saddened that she was feeling so awful and wished that it was in his power to take her pain away so he could see her smile again.

"This is so embarrassing," Nanami moaned as she sat back from the toilet.

"Never fear," Tomoe said kindly. "It is a familiar's job to care for his lady and mistress. In all situations."

"Yeah, but even still…"

Tomoe took a damp rag and ran it over her sweaty face. "I apologize for not realizing what was happening earlier. The fault is mine."

"I don't blame you, Tomoe. And you shouldn't blame yourself either."

"You are supposed to stay in perfect health as long as I am watching over you. And I have failed."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

Tomoe handed her a cup of water. "Here, drink this."

Nanami reluctantly took the cup and slowly sipped from it. It didn't do much to get the awful taste out of her mouth, but she did finally feel her stomach begin to settle a bit.

"I'm so sorry," Nanami said quietly.

Was she really apologizing for his mistake? "There is nothing to be sorry for," he told her.

Tomoe continued to run the rag over her face. Her cheeks were red, but he couldn't tell if it was because of their close proximity or because of her illness. Probably a combination of both.

She most likely didn't remember blurting out her love for him last night as he carried her back to the wagon. He was pretty sure she didn't remember 12 hours of her life after she had gotten wasted.

Nanami put down the cup of water and began vomiting again. Tomoe sighed and gently put his hand to her back. His long nails rubbed small circles on the fabric of her tank top.

When she finished, she leaned back again, her stomach cramped from tensing up so much. However, the constant nausea she had had for the past several hours finally started to decrease and she could tell the worst was coming to a close.

"I shall find some crackers for you to eat," Tomoe said to her. "It should help calm your stomach down."

"Ugh…I don't want to eat anything."

Normally, Tomoe would've given her a hard time about not following his orders, but what good would that do now? It would probably only make her sicker, and no one wanted that.

"Just eat a couple to get some food in you. You will feel better afterward."

"Fine."

"Good."

Tomoe gently lifted her up, careful not to upset her stomach any further, and went to the kitchen where he was sure they had a box of crackers lying around somewhere.

The girl did as she was told and ate three crackers. Luckily for her, she managed to keep them down.

The two of them sat in front of the TV to distract Nanami from her massive headache and the horrid nausea. She soon fell asleep in Tomoe's embrace.

Tomoe looked down at her. He gently moved her bangs away from her forehead. So beautiful, even when sick.

There was something he recalled from American wedding ceremonies. 'In sickness and in health'.

"Yes, Nanami," he said softly. "I shall be by your side throughout everything. When you are sick and when you are well. And you shall be beautiful to me no matter what."

Even if he wasn't her familiar, he would do whatever it took to make sure she always smiled.


	4. Whatever It Takes

**Mizuki makes a huge mistake that upsets Nanami, and Tomoe decides to make her feel better.**

* * *

Nanami had been in a slump for a while, and it was clear to everyone. And everyone knew the unfortunate reason why.

A few weeks ago, Nanami, Tomoe, and Mizuki had gone to visit the Year God. When they did, Nanami had been presented with a picture of her mother. She had not seen what her mother looked like in many, many years. To be able to see her smiling face again for the first time in so long was incredible. It made her realize how much she really missed her.

Unfortunately, Mizuki had been attempting to help clean the shrine one day and had unknowingly thrown out the picture along with everything else.

The only thing Nanami had left of her mother was gone forever.

Mizuki had felt absolutely terrible, and though Nanami tried to assure him that she wasn't upset, the tears leaking from her eyes told him otherwise. He direly wished there was something he could do to make her feel better, but the picture was surely destroyed by now and he couldn't just go ask the Year God for another one.

Tomoe passed by Nanami's room and saw her curled up in a ball on her futon, hugging a pillow close to her chest. She hadn't yelled at him in days. That was when he knew something had been very wrong.

What was even worse was that she also hadn't smiled.

It took all of Tomoe's control to not kill that stupid snake when he found out what he had done. He had done some horrible things in the past, but this really did it.

Nanami and Tomoe hadn't had an argument in a long time. He was afraid that if he gave her a hard time about how she was neglecting her land god duties (ever since she found out the picture was gone, she had not had the motivation to do anything and it was affecting the shrine), she would completely fall apart. Even he could admit that having something so precious ripped away was an awful feeling.

Why did he feel like he had experienced that before…?

"Nanami…" he said quietly as he entered her room.

"Hm?" came her response, muffled by her pillow.

"I have something that might cheer you up."

"Mm-hmm."

"Will you please turn around?"

Nanami released the pillow and flipped over to face Tomoe. The look on her face tugged at his heartstrings. She looked more depressed than he had ever seen her before. Like nothing mattered in her life anymore. Her eyes had reddened from multiple tears. Even now, they were glassy.

"It is not perfect, but…"

Tomoe handed Nanami a piece of paper.

Her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw what was on the paper.

A perfect drawing of her mother.

"…Where did you get this?" she asked softly.

"I went Over Yonder. There is a yokai who is very gifted at mind-reading. She was able to see the picture in my head and then draw it. I know that it is not the same as the original, but I thought—"

He was cut off when Nanami threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love it."

Tomoe slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face into her neck which allowed him to smell her hair. It smelled of strawberries.

The overall aura around her brightened considerably. He could feel her body shaking with more cries, but this time, it was tears of happiness.

Much too soon for him, she pulled away.

"Thank you, Tomoe," she smiled as she wiped her eyes.

After a small pause, Tomoe smiled back at her.

 _Whatever it takes to see you smile._


End file.
